Another Chance At Life
by Loonybin3
Summary: Truth thought it'd be fun to revive four homicidal Homunculi. Even more so to drop them with SHEILD. So now, not only do the Avengers have to get used to the fact that not only are there other worlds, but also parallel universes where 'people' can be created using science. And now with an enemy with an 'immortal' league of soilders, our heros are quite busy aren't they?
1. Another Chance At Life promo

** Nice to meet you all, I'm Loonybin3! I've watched the Avengers movie a total of Five times... That movie is a work of art. Anyway, since I watched the movie this little plot bunny has been throwing bricks at my head, so I caught one and whaddya know? This came out. This is an unofficial crossover between Marvels The Avengers and tha very popular anime FullMetal Alchemist. That particular archive is downright tiny and I want people to read This so hence the 'unofficial' label. The anime has two versions, FullMetal Alchemist and FullMetal Alchemist:Brotherhood. I shall be using the characters from FullMetal Alchemist:Brotherhood (or FMAB for short.) I'm writing it in a way that makes it so you, the reader, doesn't have to watch all 64 episodes of the anime. However I do recommend it 'cause even if you're not into anime, that one is absolutely amazing.**

** **To anyone familiar with the anime, Insanity is my OC, she is one of the four Homunculi that Truth is bringing back. I also changed some of their appearances for my own little entertainment. The other three that Truth ****_willingly_**** brings back are Lust, Greed, and Pride.**

**If any are interested in this, follow the story because this is only an introductory AN. The prologue shall be coming soon.**

**Now, my readers I want you all to brace yourselves, because I believe this one will be my best story, that I actually have a plot to. Get ready for Action, Drama, Romance, and some oddly placed humor. There shall be homo and heterosexual pairings in this story. If there's a problem, don't bother reading upcoming chapters mon ami.**

**Peace, Loonybin3~**


	2. Prologues!

**So here are the prologues. To anyone not familiar with the anime, the Gate is where all the secrets of alchemy is shown. Alchemy is the ultimate science. You'll understand as you read along the storyline. Here you go! I'm real happy that you like it, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Insanity's POV~**

I looked around the all white... Actually I'm not sure what this place is. It's like an endless abyss of white. It's the same on all sides, white. With the exception of a huge gate standing tall and proud behind me. As I look close at it I come to the shocking realization of what this is. It's...

"My gate of Truth." I uttered, shock lacing my tone.

"Oh so you know what this is? That's great, I repeat myself so many times for others it's a relief when someone already knows." A voice rang out through the nothingness.

Startled I turned around, looking directly into the would be eyes of Truth. Surprisingly it was like a canvas of a human body. Completely white, no eyes, nor facial expression, with the exception of the too large to be sane smile stretched across it's face.

"Why am I here?" I asked cautiously, I tried not to sound demanding, I know Truth is a powerful being. I'm not stupid enough to upset it.

"I've decided to give you another life to live. A good one. In truth, I'm bored, so I want to see what happens when I bring back four homunculi to the world at this time. Theres another reason, but you don't need to know that yet." Truth said, a wide smile splitting across it's otherwise blank face.

I was surprised, "You're willing to bring back four homunculi just to appease your boredom?" I laughed out loud. Shocked, confused, and above all else overwhelmingly happy. I'm being given a life without Father to worry about! But...

"Wait? Which of them did you restore life to?" I asked realizing that I missed something.

"I brought back Greed, Lust, and Pride.. I also changed up somethings just to keep it interesting. Bye now, I'll be watching!" It laughed waving at me.

I turned around just as the gate opened. I was pulled in by hundreds upon foundress of little black hands. Through that however, I saw what I've been missing for the years I've been dead. A bright blue sky.

Then everything went black...

**Lust's POV~**

White. All white. I looked down at my body and faltered. Instead of the voluptuous bodice of a strikingly beautiful women that I once had. I now seem to possess the body of a man. This body and my old one aren't that different though. Just like my old one I have long slender legs, a gracefully tiny waist, and long curly hair, though it's shorter then the waist length it used to be. Now it just passes my shoulder blades.

I'm still Lust. Female or not I didn't change.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing? Girls are going to be jealous." I heard in front of me, looking up my eyes widen.

_Truth_.

"Why am I alive again?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up that I might be able to live again. Stay calm Lust, calm and neutral.

"I've just decided to give you life once more is all. The world is changing, I want to see how you guys adapt to it." It said smiling a smile that should've broke it's face in half.

"Why would you do that now, after all this time?" I asked cautiously, I hope that this isn't some cruel joke.

"Well I wasn't bored then, now was I? I was happily watching the Elric brothers fumble around, but they went and died. Now I need something to amuse me. I'm graciously giving you a second chance, you shouldn't ask such meaningless questions."

I would've asked about the plural it used for 'guy' but I didn't get to because it was at that moment that my gate opened. Then I remembered something,

"Wait, why am I man now?" Honestly I at least deserve a straight answer to _this_ question.

Truth laughed, "I wanted to switch things up, hope you don't mind!" Was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed in darkness.

**Pride's POV~**

The first thing I noticed was how farther away from the ground I am. Looking down I was faintly surprised, I'm a lot taller then I used to be. I'm estimating that I'm now around 5'5" that's an improvement from my old 3'0. Though I'm still short for my impressively old age.*

My cloths changed too. I'm now wearing black leather pants and combat boots, a white top with a navy blue no sleeve vest over it. It looks a little like what I used to wear. I looked more built for moving now, more agile.

"Are you done checking yourself out yet? I almost forgot how arrogant you are." The unmistakeable voice of Truth said, making it's presence known.

I was confused, I clearly remember being separated from my vessel and dying*. So why was I here? "Explain yourself Truth, tell me everything." I demanded.

"My, my, you've got some nerve speaking to me that way. Your conceit obviously hasn't died yet. That's good, it'll prove to be amusing when I bring you back." Truth said, chuckling.

I merely raised an eyebrow, "You just up and decided to bring me back from the dead? Interesting, anyone else making an appearance?" I asked smirking, hiding my surprise with over confidence. Inwardly I was gaping, why me of all things to bring back to life? Though I don't utterly despise humans any more I stopped watching them because of how ridiculously stupid they are at solving problems.

"Oh of course there will be others. It wouldn't be that amusing if it was only you." Truth smiled then, as if trying to keep from laughing at some inside joke. I didn't say anything to that though.

That smile looks absolutely insane.

It reminds me of some one...

"Okay well, now it's time for you to go. Have fun!" Truth cackled.

**Greed's POV~**

I opened my eyes to the blinding whiteness. I have no idea where I am. It seems familiar however, the glaring emptiness. I looked behind me to see a giant gate, carved with words and symbols that I can vaguely connect with alchemy.

"Is this that gate thing everyone always made a big deal about?" I said outloud, I am pretty sure that someone was supposed to be here to though.

"Indeed it is Greed, this is your first time isn't it?" I spun around as I heard an amused voice. It was white, all white like my surroundings, but this thing is clearly outlinded so that I know that I'm looking at a person-er, whatever the hell this thing is.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked clenching and unclenching my fist, a stupid habit that I picked up from Ed. Insanity had noticed it right away and said that it was stupid. I knew that of course, but I didn't want her pointing it out.

Friggen runt.

"Oh? I'm dissapointed that you don't already know." It said, it's blank face looking as disappointed as a thing with no face can look.

"What do you mean dissapointed? Who exactly are you?" I asked, getting frustrated.

The thing smirked,"I am called by many names. I am the World. I am the Universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am All. I am One," It pointed at me then, smiling even wider if that were possible,

"And I am also You." It said putting its arm back down. I blinked, this was Truth this was the thing that everyone was obsessing about when I was alive?

"As much as I love the look of dumb confusion on your face, you have somewhere to be. Bye now Greed, I'm giving you another chance to feed your avarice. You'll thank me later." Truth said as my gate opened and pulled me into a sea of dark.

Well, this'll be interesting.

* * *

**Soooo, tell me what you think? That is it for the prologues! Yes, now for the fun stuff. If any have questions feel free to PM me okay? Love you all! Review please! The next chapter shall be coming soon.**

***"Though I'm still short for my impressively old age."- Pride was around 300 yrs old in the anime, and since this fic takes place in 2012, Pride is now around 380 if I did my math correctly.**

***"I clearly remember being separated from my vessel and dying."- In the anime, the body that Pride had was really just a container for his real form. Ed had gotten pride out of the container and he had died. I've made Truth give Pride his own body that looks physically older than his old one. This body is his own so he'll heal from injury just like his siblings, instead of his body breaking.**


	3. Wake up Time!

**Thanks to JcRMaO for following I really appreciate your support and Moe Reyn for your lovely review, glad you guys liked it. I looked at the stats for this story, thanks to all who are reading this! Here's another chapter!**

* * *

**_SHEILD Doctor POV~_**

I looked at the four people that were just brought into my care. It was horrendous, there was so much blood everywhere. If I wasn't specially trained, I would've thrown up at the stench.

_Flashback~_

_I was putting away my tools because I was done for the day when I heard screaming. I turned in time to see the door of my station forcefully opened. I blinked, not believing what I saw. Standing there in the entry way were two rookie agents covered in blood. They looked panicked and in awe at the same time. They had dazed looks on their faces as if they saw something that they absolutely couldn't believe._

_"What the hell happened to you two?" I shrieked, automatically looking for any injuries on them. That seemed to snap them out of it and they looked freaked out._

_"It was crazy, we were both training out in the fields when all of a sudden four people came falling from the sky! They seemed to be unconscious before they hit the ground." one of them said, looking terrified. Then the other picked up for him, "Yeah they smashed against the pavement of the walkway, blood was everywhere! But that's not even the disturbing part, we thought they were dead for sure, but after a while,"_

_"Like thirty seconds!" the other cut off_

_The one previously talking nodded his head and continued, "This weird red light shone all over their bodies and we heard an odd crackling noise. It was so disgusting, their bodies seemed to have healed it self at an incredible rate, bones snapping into place, limbs being restructured. And then, as if they were just sleeping, they woke up and started stretching and talked to each other." he said panting by the end of it._

_"The only reason, that I don't think this is a prank is because you're covered in someone else's blood. What are your names?" I asked, still not completely sure if this wasn't a trick._

_The one who talked the most introduced himself first, "I am agent in training Matthew Louis." He nudged the other one who seemed to have stopped paying attention._

_He looked up, "And I am agent in training Eric Steel," He said, "And if you don't believe us come look, we're covered in their blood cause we tried to help them when the woke up, but they weren't having it apparently." He said, gesturing for me and Matthew to follow him out the door._

_End Flashback~_

And that's how I got in this situation. With four strangers covered in blood looking at me, as if expecting something, and Matthew and Eric gone to go get their handler Agent Coulson. Since my guests obviously have no quarrel with outright staring at people, I decided to observe them myself.

The tallest out of them was a young man, looking to be in his late twenties, short cropped black hair, long muscular arms and legs and a strong looking jaw. It was when he placed his hand on his hip that I noticed the odd looking tattoo of a serpent eating its own tail on the back of his left hand. Averting my eyes I next looked at the girl leaning against him who seemed to be mouthing something to no one in particular. She had wild black hair that was kept in a ponytail, it seemed like she had spikes for hair. It was long an thick, almost reaching her waist from what I can tell. She had this aura abouth her that made it seem like she was a little off her rocker. She was short and slender, strong legs and a toned build. What really caught my attention was that, like the man, she had the same tattoo, but hers was on her forehead, right in the middle like a target. Next to her was a VERY attractive man, but not really my type. He had long black hair in a high ponytail, rather than a lazy one like the girl. He had a delicate, but alluring face and lips so perfect a girl would kill him for them. He had long curled lashes that brushed his cheeks with every fluttering blink. His skin was perfectly white, contrasting greatly with his darker than night hair. He held himself as if he knew what effect he has on those around him, while they drink in his beauty. Geez, he can make the prudiest woman or man commit sin with that face. Right below his collar bone in the center was the same tattoo the others had.

'Are they apart of a gang or something?' I thought, confused.

Looking at the last one I almost faltered. He wasn't looking at me like the others, he was staring off at the sky looking bored. He was only a few inches taller than the girl, but he seemed so much bigger than everything around him. Even with a bored look on his face his features seem to command attention. His precense just oozed confidence, not a hair out of place nor a falter in his step when I saw him move. He's covered in blood, but he still looks elagently royal, insisting respect from those around him. He could have people bending over backwards, just to make him crack a smile. I can tell by the way he stands that he knows people are looking at him. Looking him over I realized something,

"Wheres your tattoo like the others?" I stupidly blurted out, pointing at the one who I was previously examining. He looked shocked, and I immediately felt bad for talking to him in such a matter. Then he smiled slightly as if I amused him, and I suddenly felt immense pride that I made him smile. Wow, he has a STRONG effect on people.

"Well she's observant isn't she?" The girl said smiling brightly at me. "I'm glad you aren't stupid! Cause I was planning on talking to you if this dragged out any longer." she said grinning with her teeth on display. I gasped at the site, it nearly frightened me. Perfectly white teeth, but razor sharp like a shark's!

"To answer your question Miss, I don't have one like there's." The young man smiled again, making me feel like a puppy being praised by its master. Thankfully before I could do something stupid again Matthew and Eric came back with Agent Coulson.

_**Insanity's POV~**_

"Hello, I am Phil Coulson. I understand that you are all feeling a little disoriented from falling in an unknown environment. Would you care to give me your names so that I may adress you all properly." Mr. Phil said, smiling pleasantly. The other three people left already.

I hopped up to him and hoped that these were good people before I opened my mouth, "Nice to meet'cha Mr. Agent, I go by Insanity!" I said cheerfully while mock saluting.

My outburst seemed to have diffused the tension because then my siblings relaxed slightly. Greed was the next to speek.

"Hey! The names Greed, great to see'ya." he smirked showing his razor sharp teeth so much like my own. Lust smiled and crossed her- I mean his! Arms,

"My names Lust, a pleasure to meet you Phil." He said, winking. Geez old habits must be a bitch to kill cause that's the same old Lust.

Pride smiled that damn cocky smile and spoke, "I am Pride, pleased to meet you." he said

Mr. Agent smiled and nodded, "Okay now that that's out of the way I'll be taking to somewhere, just follow me." he said and started walking towards the massive building, though wasn't as big or foreboding as Central Command. I shutter remembering that damn place.

_**Pride's POV~**_

After a while of walking, me looking around, and Greed strolling like he owns the place Mr. Coulson stopped at a door and turned to face us.

My boss is waiting for you. Do not be alarmed if you see others. He was having a meeting previously. He just has a few questions for you." He said opening the door.

Breathing in I schooled my features and walked ahead, confident that my younger siblings were following.

* * *

_**Okay! That's done, so tell me what you think okay? I love reviews! Next chapter is the first impressions I guess. I can't wait! Love you guys!**_


	4. Filler 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm not dead, I've just been really busy lately with school! Anywhore, I've written about two future chapters for this so I wanted to get this out of the way before I posted them. Hence the reason this is shorter than Edward Elric himself (for my FMA fans) and 's temper (I'll never forget my fellow Avengies) I hope you can at least nibble on the chicken leg I gave you guys, but fear not because the steak with red wine is coming very soon! Love you guys! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Somewhere legitimately in**_** Space~**

"But you need me! I'm the only one they'll listen to! They may be your vices but only I know how to handle their sinuos tendencies! I thought we had a deal?!" A childlike wail sounded throughout the abyss. It sounded panicked and thoroughly afraid. A sadistic chuckle was heard along with a faint cracking of glass.

"Oh but you see my friend you were simply a pawn. I need not anyone for I, myself am almighty! I've gathered knowledge of your failure to control your own petty sins and if I weren't so disgusted I would find it amusing that you were rumored to be killed by a child, with the help from your own Homunculi no less! Truly pathetic, you may be immensely knowledgeable, but in this state you are nothing but weak. I've only given you a small portion of my blood for you to sustain your life, but it's meaningless. You will die now Dwarf In Flask Homunculus." A shattering crack was heard as Homunculus screamed.

"You'll pay for this! My children will destroy you!" It yelled, it's only eye wide with panic. Another chuckle was heard, and as the cloaked figure laughed it failed to notice Homunculus, or what was left of it, smile slightly.

"As will I, my friend, as will I..." It whispered softly, "Just you wait..." It closed It's eyes.

And faded into the darkness.

* * *

**SHIELD HQ~**

**Pride's POV~**

"Wow, okay now that the traditional meet and greets, that never seems to fail at making all involved feel awkward, are done I've got few questions." IronMan announced after the rest of the people left, leaving only him with the four of us. I glared at him, his way of moving, talking, and even breathing! Just about oozes with self-confidence, and it is making me uncomfortable- no! Down right irritated! Once upon a time I'd kill anything with that much arrogance, because it clashes to much with my own, but apparently it's the year 2012 so my New Years resolution is to hopefully not kill anything without an acceptably legit reason to. This is obviously going to be a long year.

"When we exchanged names my colleagues and I obviously gave you our work titles, for no parent for any reason would ever name their child Captain America. However we did that because we know next to nothing about you and you could be eeevilll~" Ironman said wiggling his fingers comically, "But that doesn't mean that you guys are allowed to do it." He said with an expectant look on his face.

The gall of that insolent human! Does he not realize that I can kill him in a mere three seconds? Most likely seeing the look on my face Lust decided to step in smiling sweetly at them, "I apologize for my little brother's attitude, you see he is very disobidient of authority figures. And you are completely right Ironman what right do we have to withhold the telling of our real names to a group of complete strangers? It's not fair to you, and you all have been so nice as to tell us your fake names, we were simply returning the favor." The she turned he said, his voice sounding as sweet as honey being poured over shards of glass. Ironman had the good grace to look guilty, Lust still has the ability to turn his words into weapons as he sees fit. It's amazing, and thank Truth that it doesn't work on the rest of us else we'd be screwed.

Greed then walked over and put each of his large hands on my and Insanity's shoulder, lowering his face in the space between our heads. "And as for our real names, my name is Avice Bradley. These two devilish twins are Frenay," He turned and kissed Insanity's cheek, "And Vane." He ruffled my hair. Standing back to his full height he strutted over and placed a long arm around Lust's shoulder, "And last, but certainly not least is our dear sweet, and girly as hell, Lavic. These are my lovely little siblings." He said throwing his hands up dramatically. I nearly laughed, Greed's ideas for our fake names are actually rather clever. Ironman looked pleased at the knowledge, "Fantastic, wow you four have quite unique names. Anyway it has come to my attention that since you can't stay here for obvious reasons, you'll be living at my house with my colleagues and I so that we can keep an eye on you."

Insanity then spoke for the first time since Ironman 'called us out' on using 'fake names', "So we'll be seeing more of you people from here on out?" She asked tentivaly, Ironman nodded and smiled, "Don't sound so down, now come on and lets go meet your new housemates properly. It'll be fun." He said, though he didn't seem so sure.

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Ironman, hope it is fuuun." She said a slow, but demented, smilespreading across her face.

Greed laughed, "It's okay all her smiles look like that."

Ironman grinned in return, "I've have a feeling that I'll like her."

* * *

**Sooo, yeah. I really hope you guys follow this story as you can tell I have some plans going for this so don't let it go to waste. Support is awesome in anyway. Reviews are grand, they make me feel as if your into this. Love ya, see y'all, as Benedict Cumberbatch said in _Sherlock, _Lay-uzz!**


	5. The Bile That Rises

**Hey guys! How was your break? I hope you all had a lovely time with family and happiness. Well here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy this, the other stuff is coming soon so get ready.**

* * *

**Third Person POV~**

"My friends I have something of importance to tell you all." Thor said looking grave, an anxious looking Loki by his side. After a lot of mental rehabilitation Loki had learned to deal with his Tony-proclaimed 'Daddy Issues' and inferiority complex. Now good, Loki even helps the avengers with some of the problems that they face on a current basis.

Thor was obviously uncomfortable and more than a little confused. "It has come to the AllFather's attention that entire planets worth of races have been disappearing suddenly. The AllFather as well as we express our growing concern for the Midgardian race." Loki said taking over the talking from where Thor left off. He too looked uncomfortable, shifting restlessly and fidgeting. It was unsettling to see the two Demi-gods so uneasy. It brought worry into the the avengers mind. Making them momentarily forget about the new room-mates they acquired recently.

"When Loki and I went to the neighboring realms to discus treaties we noticed of was eerily empty and quiet, looking around and finding nothing we journeyed back home to report to father about our discoveries. He told us that findings like that weren't the first time." Thor said, he had his shoulders tensed, as if ready for battle. Most likely thinking about Jane's safety and whereabouts.

Loki started then looking uneasy as well as confused, "The entire scene seemed odd to me though. There was a trace of something I could only vaguely familiarize myself with. I felt magic, but at the same time not magic, something else and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Thinking about it now I'm noticing that this fortress of yours Anthony is giving off the same baleful presence as the other place." Loki said shivering faintly, clearly the 'feeling' was getting to him.

Anthony looked slightly pissed off, "Reindeer Games, I have nothing to do with what you're saying." He said waving his hand dismissively and walking to his personal bar to serve himself a drink.

Knowing that Tony wasn't going to speak till something caught his interest again. Natasha spoke up, a look of concealed discomfort and suspicion on her face, "The last time you two were here, you seemed fine so I'm guessing this is a new development?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. At Loki's nod she turned to look at a now interested Tony. Keeping her gaze with him she started talking again, "So this feeling of yours could be because of Tony's new friends?" Noticing the confused look on Thor and Loki's face, Steve caught their attention, "Tony invited these people to stay here with us. They could be the reason behind this." He explained, hoping what he said made sense to the two Asgardians.

Tony narrowed his eyes, "So what you're saying is that in my one moment of selflessness I housed potential intergalactic criminals? See! Why do I even bother?" He exclaimed, "Well what the hell are we waiting for? The Easter bunny? JARVIS be a dear and call in our new 'friends' will you?" Tony said, a sardonic smile on his face.

**Loki's POV~**

I looked towards my brother in hopes of seeing some understanding on his face, however his face only outwardly reflected my inner confusion as to what was happening.

"What do you mea-" I stiffened when I felt that same baleful presence from the Realm of Fae directly next to me. I looked towards the unsettling presence and nearly laughed in shock. I'm looking at a girl, a little girl looking not older then fifth teen. She looked up at me with unusual eyes. They were a bright amethyst with pupils slitted like a cats. On her forehead was the faintly familiar symbol. It looked like a serpent eating its own tail. Unusually captivating, she is so tiny, but the power radiating of her is obvious.

She blinked and smiled wide.

I was taken aback, her teeth were like that of a Frost Giant, but pure white and short. She must of noticed my staring because next thing I know her lips curled into a smirk and she started talking.

"I haven't seen you before, my name is Frenay." Her words isn't what snapped me out of it, but the undertone of her voice that told me immediately that she was lying.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You would have to do better then that to fool me, what is your real name?" I asked. She looked surprised, but it quickly faded and she smiled again, thankfully with her mouth closed this time, "Most people here don't believe me when I tell them." She said reaching for my cape, my attention was too focused on her to move away.

I smirked back at her, letting my silver tongue spill out words with an essence of extreme comfort. "Well you can be reassured that I'm not most people. So why not tell me?" I said leaning closer as if we were about to diverge in a great secret.

She leaned in too and looked left and right, "My siblings and I don't like to give when we don't get in return." She said winking playfully.

She leaned back and looked towards the rest of them. I looked over to the avengers and 'Frenay's' siblings.

"So my baby sister and brothers and I are making you all uncomfortable? I suppose Frenay could apologize, she does have that affect on people sometimes." A tall man said his right hand resting on his hip, his left pointing at Frenay, who twitched when the word baby was said. I noticed that he had the same odd mark on his left hand that Frenay had on her forehead. Looking down I noticed that she had a firm grip on my cape, the picture of innocence.

"Disregard my older brothers inability to take things seriously. I believe I know the reason of his discomfort. You see we aren't exactly normal human beings." A boy said, looking around the same age as Frenay.

"Well we have had our fair share with beings of different entity. So what are you exactly?" Thor said voicing everyone's question.

"Well, isn't this going to be interesting." Frenay said, a wickedly mischievous smile on her face.

And I couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

**Okay! There it is people chapter five! I really hope you guys read and enjoy it I know my 2 awesome follows are reading this. Read and review people, I really would love to know what you think. Thank you guys love ya!**


	6. The Truth

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with the follows and favorites that this story is getting. Thx so much, and as of common courtesy I will reward you all with a new chapter! So here you go I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

"So you're telling us that you aren't human?" I said raising a disbelieving eyebrow. This, in my opinion, is completely ridiculous. Four strange people fall from the sky the same day that Thor and Loki come to the tower talking about a potential threat to earth. I'd need proof if they want me to believe them. There's no way to prove that sort of thing.

The girl, Frenay, had an odd sort of curious look on her face. "I get it now, you humans think that we're the ones doing this don't you? I understand, I'd totally blame me too if it wasn't for the fact that I'm here." She laid down on the floor, her knees propped up and her eyes closed, "If _you_ wanted to commit genocide, would you stay at the building housing the most dangerous people in the world?" She questioned, I looked at her questioningly, "I've been watching TV, I've seen your little Avengers team. Do we actually look dumb enough to pick a fight with clearly powerful people in an unknown environment?" She seem genuinely amused by the entire situation, like its funny that my team may or may not have killed them if we DID believe that the four of them are responsible for these genocides.

Avice laughed, "Hey now Fren, I think we could take them if we really tried. It hurts that you have such little faith in your family." He said a mock hurt look on his face. He looked at me and grinned, I bit down a jump when I saw his teeth. "I don't usually lie, I find it distasteful. So believe me when I say that my family and I have nothing to do with whatever the hell is happening here." He said, dropping the grin and replacing it with a look of honesty. I believe him I, I don't know why, but I do.

Steve looked exasperated, "But how are we supposed to trust any of you? You mysteriously just drop in and the same day two of our friends come to warn us about an impending global-wide genocide!" He said, making several good points. Lavic smiled at Steve soothingly, like he wanted to quiet all of Steve's worries. "Act on your own terms Captain, we aren't asking you to trust us. We're simply asking for you to believe that we are innocent." He said examining his fingernails. He stood up from the couch and walked over to Bruce was sitting on the couch. I noticed Steve's gaze boring into his back as he left and pretended not to notice.

Vane seemed thoroughly bored with the whole situation. "How about we come up with a compromise? From this point on we tell each other nothing but the truth. That way we have something to hold over each other yeah?" He said looking around Tony's living room for any objections. When our eyes met I nodded, finding his compromise fair.

"Good, with that you humans can begin to establish your trust in us." He rolled his eyes. He started nudging Frenay's face with his foot and smirked when she twitched. He lowered the toe of his socked foot onto that weird marking on her forehead and smirked once again, his face full of devilish delight when she tried to bat it away, but missed because he lifted his foot just in time. I heard a low almost inaudible chuckle and looked towards the source, Bruce didn't notice my eyes on him for his eyes were glued on Vane and Frenay. He was smiling softly while watching Vane and Frenay interact with each other. Bruce, like Steve, didn't notice me watching him stare at our new house guests.

Unlike Lavic and Vane, I can feel it when I'm being stared at. Looking over to my far left I caught Avice gazing intently at me. He didn't seem to mind getting caught because he raised an eyebrow and just continued to stare. I tilted my head to the side as a response,

'What do you want?' I mouthed to him.

He grinned, teeth on full display, 'You.' He mouthed back.

I blinked, did he really just tell me that? I narrowed my eyes at him and he winked back at me.

Vane looked up from where he was looking down at Frenay, who was still laying on the floor, "I'll go first. My name is Pride, these are my younger siblings Greed, Lust, and Insanity. I'd say it was a pleasure, but we just agreed not to lie," He said glaring sharply at Tony, who looked confused at the look he was receiving, "So, what are your names?" He asked directing a mocking enthusiastic look around the room.

Tony opened his mouth to introduce himself, but I cut him off before he could piss off Va- I mean Pride any further. "My name is Natasha Romanov. These are my colleagues Steve Rogers, Anthony Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, Thor, and Loki." I said gesturing to each of my friends respectively.

Tony huffed, indignant to being cut off, "Just Tony is fine." He said rolling his eyes.

Pride waved his hand dismissively, "Okay, now you can ask whatever you want at any time, in turn we get the same privileges." He looked down at Insanity, who started waving her hand frantically.

"What's the matter with you?" He raised an eyebrow. She blinked him, as if he was the stupidest person in the world, "Well everything, but that's besides the point," her response gained chuckles from others in the room. She ignored them in favor of looking up at her brother, "What if you don't want to answer the question?" She said.

Pride rolled his eyes, "Then you don't answer it."

I heard a cough and looked over to see Loki looking down at Insanity questioningly, "Well if you aren't the ones causing this then why do you all give off the same bile some presence as the realms do?" He snapped, frustrated.

Now that I think about it, that is a good question.

* * *

**There! I really hope you guys liked this! Review! I love review cause I like knowing what you all think. Keep subscribing people I love it! Really boosts my confidence in this story. So once again, hope you enjoy. See y'all next time!**


	7. It Begins

**Hey guys! Been working on this forever! I really hope you all enjoy ! **

* * *

-**ACL**-

"Hmmm, well this is new isn't it? I suppose that me asking if you're lying would put me on your black list with Tony?" Clint asked casually as if he didn't just hear one of the most unbelievable things since learning that Steve Rogers aka Captain America COULDN'T fly.

Tony and Bruce had found out, much to the embarrassment of Clint, that at one point in Clint's time on earth (aka his entire life up to a recent point.) he had thought that Steve, Captain America, possessed the ability to fly. When trying to convince him otherwise a young Clint Barton would refuse to listen and storm off circus grounds to shoot helpless birds. And when asked why the good Captain didn't fly Clint would confidently tell his caretakers that the reason Captain America never flies is because he's so strong already that he doesn't want to be "A mean show-offy bully face to the bad guys."

It had to be Steve himself that told him that he couldn't fly. Agent Clint Barton had been a very disappointed man.

Pride looked at Clint as he were stupid, "I don't have a list of any color." He said, but his eyes narrowed at the sound of Tony's name and, though no one noticed, the shadows shifted ever so slightly.

Though Tony was staring quite openly at Pride he would vehemently defend that it was purely for science.

"You're not gonna tell us that you're Gods too are you, like PointBreak and ReindeerGames?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pride seemed to take offense to this comment and shook slightly, "Shut up Stark." Was all he said.

Clint chuckled, "See what I mean? You say stuff like that Stark, and he looks like he wants to kick you in the throat." He said shaking his head, amusement glittering in his eyes.

Insanity looked on quietly from her spot draped on the back of the couch in Tony's living room. She turned her head slightly to her brother and smiled innocently, "You wanna make a bet Ava?" She said, the sparkle in her eyes as mischievous as the trickster God himself.

Greed looked skeptical to his little sister's suggestion. "What kind of bet would we be making buttercup." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Insanity looked pleased and just a tad bit confused, "I bet that before the month is over, it'll be a little more than obvious that Pride likes Tony." She said smiling wickedly.

Her brother Greed looked disbelieving, he turned over to watch the two interact.

Pride looked ready to go on a homicidal rampage his face was flushed with repressed emotions and his were eyes trained solely on Tony Stark.

Who was staring back, just as intensely a shit eating grin on his face

"Pride doesn't like Tony. He looks frustrated with him though." Greed said scoffing at his little sisters 'misinterpretation' of their big brother's feelings for the billionaire playboy philanthropist.

Insanity rolled her eyes, "Ava, stop talking. Just say yes or no." She said grinning once again.

"No, I bet he won't. And stop calling me Ava!" He grumbled and Insanity laughed loudly, commanding all the attention in the room. Greed hardly looked fazed by the attention, clearly he was used to his little sisters shameless antics in public and quite vast abnormalities.

"You are going to lose dear brother. Just thought you'd know that!" Insanity cackled, turned to Pride and smiled wider, "I'm relying on you nii-san. Don't let me down." She said and winked at her irritated oldest brother.

Steve cleared his throat to get everyone back on target. "If what you're telling us is true, than what are you? Aliens, robots?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Aliens are people from other countries right? Well I don't know what country this is so... And what's a robot?" Insanity piped up looking confused as hell.

Greed looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, "Oh well lets cut to the chase, we're homunculi. Artificially created humans." He said then picked up Insanity and threw her over his shoulder.

The siblings left the room. Letting the avengers sort out their thoughts.

-**ACL**-

After a while of quietly observing his siblings, the once female incarnation of Lust rolled his eyes.

"Insanity stop poking Pride. Pride stop punching Insanity. Greed put them down! I swear on Truths Gate sometimes I think I'm the only mature one!" He said firmly glaring at his younger brother who was holding Insanity and Pride on each shoulder. He seemed to have changed the colour of his skin from a healthy tan to a dark black, curiously it seemed to protect his body so he only laughed when Pride and Insanity started to hit, scratch, and claw at him to let them down all the while hitting, scratching, and clawing at each other hoping to piss off the other.

Though Lust acted like he was aggravated with his siblings antics, it was clear that he was amused from the faint smile on his face.

He rolled his eyes once more. And joined his siblings little 'game.' He started to push against his younger brother, trying to make him drop his 'hostages.' "Hey why is everyone against me!" Greed yelled and laughed at the same time, never releasing his hold on his brother and sister. They all smiled indulgently.

However, unbeknownst to the dysfunctional family, they were being watched.

"What the hell is that! How did his skin change color like that, and what's up with his teeth?!" A very confused and slightly freaked out Clint Barton said.

The Avengers were huddled up the living room two floors below the room they were currently keeping watch on. Natasha Romanov seemed indifferent by the scene presented in front of her, but from the slight widening of her eyes she was clearly just as shock as her friend.

Thor looked on, confused at what he was seeing. The only time he saw someone change from one color to another was when his brother, Loki, showed him his Frost Giant form.

"What matter of sorcery is this? Brother, can you sense any magic within the tower?" He asked looking closely at Greed's now darker skin. He looked at his brother when he got no response.

It turns out that after witnessing Greed's 'magic,' Tony decided to look up just what a homunculus actually is. The reason for Loki's silence was because he was looking over Tony's shoulder.

"They can't possibly be telling us the truth. It says that a homunculus is created using alchemy. And that's impossible because alchemy is just a theory of turning lead into gold." Tony said, though he looked rather confused about something which was rare.

Natasha looked as if she were about to say something when a young woman walked in. "What are you all doing in here? Am I walking into _another_ SHEILD authorised meeting?" The woman said walking into the room and heading straight for Clint.

"No Darcy, no meeting. We're just monitoring Tony's new friends." Clint said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

Tony looked irritated, "They're _NOT_ my friends stop calling them that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well _you_ are the one who let them live here as soon as you met them." Loki said smirking.

Tony huffed, "And that's the last time I try doing an act of kindness." He said holding up his StarkPad, "Anyway, I think I found something." He said projecting his google search in the air for everyone to see.

Clint looked amused, "You use Google Stark? I would've thought you'd make your own personal search engine." He said smiling.

Tony rubbed his temple, but he still smiled. _That's a thought._ "Anyway, they said that they were homunculi right? Pride, Greed, Lust, and Insanity And it says here th-" He was cut off by a shriek.

"WHAT! PRIDE, GREED, LUST AND INSANITY ARE IN THIS TOWER?" Darcy screamed with an elated look in her eyes.

Everyone looked at her, they were a little more than nervous by the insane smile on her face.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Yea, I assume that you know them Mrs. Soon-to-be Barton. Clint, your fiancé is scaring me hold her back please." He said slowly.

Darcy looked ecstatic, "You don't need anything from google I can tell you everything you wanna know. This is SOOO cool!" She said clapping her hands together once with a serious look on her face.

Bruce and Steve perked up, "You can?" They said at the same time, they turned to each other then and smiled childishly. Darcy nodded frantically, "Anything you wanna know." She said smirking proudly.

"Hmm okay first question, is there a significance to their strange names?" Loki asked genuinely curious.

Darcy's eyes gleamed, "They are personifications of their creators sins. Pride is literally his creators arrogance just as Lust is his creators lascivious nature and so on." She said, looking smug.

Bruce looked skeptical, "But how is that even possible? No one can take their sins out, it's a trait of a person." He said clearly disbelieving.

"Their creator, called Father, wanted to perfect himself, to get rid of all the bad traits of humans. He wanted to become God. So he separated seven parts of his soul from himself and put his imperfections in their, using a philosophers stone the different parts manifested their own body." Darcy told Bruce, "Just keep an open mind on everything I'm saying." She said.

"Next question are they really Homunculi?" Tony said crossing his arms over chest. He was a bit put off that he didn't know anything about these people.

"They are homunculi, where they come from alchemy is very advanced." She said clearly enjoying sharing this information with her friends.

"Next question. Should we be looking out for anything? Any abnormalities?" Clint asked making a reference to Greed's 'magic' three minutes ago.

Darcy's eyes lit up. "Yes! They all have special abilities added on to the fact that they're homunculi." She said bouncing slightly.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Added?" She said loud enough for Darcy to here.

Darcy nodded smiling, "Mhm, a homunculus is a very strong and durable creature. Their bodies are stronger, faster, and more resilient than normal humans. They don't age in most cases and are immune to all sickness and poison. They also heal from any injury even ones that result in death. Isn't that cool?!" She said.

"Anyway added to that all of them have some kind of trait that sets them apart. Pride can control any and all shadows in his immediate surroundings, the shadows can also pierce through, devour and or control anything it gets in contact with. They can also act as defence or surveillan-" she was cut off by Natasha.

"Wait, you mean that the shadows can be watching us right now?" She said looking the shadows throughout the room. That sparked a reaction from everyone else in the room, now panicking of being killed by shadows.

Steve looked at Darcy, "How can we tell that we're safe? How do we know if he's controlling them now?" He said worried for the safety of his team.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you guys, we really can't but he's not in the room is he?" She asked, but she seemed less frightened and more excited at the possibility.

Thor pointed to the screen that showed their guests floor, "Man of Iron gave them their own floor Lady Darcy. As of now they are all in one room." He said helpfully.

She looked to where he was pointing and jumped slightly, "It's really them in their?" She asked rhetorically . Then she blinked, noticing something that wasn't quite right. "Why is Lust a boy?" She said too low for anyone to hear.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, "You said that they all have a special ability, can you continue." She said clearly not liking the fact that these unknown people might have an advantage over them.

"Oh yeah! Well Lust has the ability to extend her I mean his fingers. His nails are wicked sharp and can slice through almost anything and there isn't a recorded limit to how long he can extend them, they're also very flexible." She said said looking around at her friends reactions, seeming satisfied that they're engaged she continued on.

"Greed is very skilled in hand to hand combat and the fact that he's a homunculus makes him even better. His ability is that he is the Ultimate Shield. He can rearrange the carbon molecules of his skin and make it as resilient and strong as diamond. That's why his skin changed colour just his shield." She said smiling when she saw looks of understanding cross their features.

"Insanity is also awesome in combat and very adaptive to new styles of fighting like her big brother, Envy. Her special ability is that she can change the weight of her body entirely or just specific parts and areas. She can also sense the emotions and sometimes thoughts of people by their brain waves. That's about it for those specific four." She said proudly.

Loki looked intrigued, "How exactly do you know so much about them while SHEILD doesn't Lady Darcy?" He asked what's been on everyone's mind since she started talking.

"Oh well I did watch that anime fifty times, of course I would know this." She said raising her eyebrows.

Everyone froze.

"Darcy, sweetness, you got this all from a cartoon?" Clint looked incredulous.

"It's an ANIME Clint, there's a difference. And besides why wouldn't what I'm saying be real when Thor and Loki are living proof that there are different worlds, there could be parallel universes too." She inquired shattering any protest that could be made against her.

"She has a point." Steve said, "But from what she said these guys can be a serious threat. What do you think we should do?"

Before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door, "Can I come in? They're being all serious and it was boring me." A young female voice said.

Being nearest to the door Bruce walked over and opened it. Insanity strolled in looking all over the room, she spotted the screen that was showing the live screening of her brothers discussion, though the video was muted.

She blinked, "I hear thats called a TV, it looks similar to the device that showed my siblings and I a video, is that what you call it?, of you Avenger people in a fight. But this one has an image of my brothers in it, hmm were you spying on us? Not that I mind really it makes sense because if I were you I'd do the same, maybe not the exact same thing because I don't know how to work that thing, ooh! Do you think you can teach me?! I would like it if you did. Have I been talking too long or too fast because Lust said I have a bad habit if doing that when I meet new people, so do you think that it means I'm nervous because I don't feel nervous actually I'm pretty okay with the entire situation, you all seem like interesting people and you my friend,"

She stopped to point to Tony, "Are cool. Hmm I don't recognize your face." She said turning abruptly to Darcy who smiled at her. Insanity blinked twice then grinned wide every sharp pointed tooth on display.

"The names Darcy, wicked to meet you Insanity." She said extending her hand for a hand shake.

Insanity looked petulant, "Wicked, hmm is bad isn't it? It's bad to meet me, oh well now I feel uncomfortable. I'm confused as to what I did to make you dislike me so early on in our meeting, but I apologise. You don't have too force yourself to shake my hand, I won't bother you if you don't bother me." She said slowly pushing Darcy's outstretched hand away. Darcy looked confused then realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh no that's not what I meant. During this time period wicked is usually good, not bad. I like you." She said punching Insanity lightly on the shoulder and laughing slightly at the put off look on Insanity's face.

"Huh. Well then it's wicked to meet you too Darcy." Insanity smiled, then started laughing.

"Oh wow! Wicked! I love it!" She smiled and dropped to the floor, but it seemed that she was using her ability for she fell slowly and gently rather than crashing to the ground. She laid on her back once she hit the floor and spread her arms and legs wide, "Yea, that's wicked though, cause now I'll learn. Wicked..." She hummed with a content smile on her face. It already sounded like she's been saying wicked all her life.

Bruce chose this moment to talk, "So Insanity you all seem somewhat related to what's happening." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'll help if that's what you're asking Bruce." She said with an amused look on her face.

"What about your brothers? Will they help too?" Thor asked skeptically.

Insanity blinked, "Well I guess I should ask them right? Hold on please," She said getting up and walking to the door, "GREED! Come in here and bring the others too. I have a QUESTION!" She screamed meanwhile banging on the wall next to the door. Everyone in the room winced at the volume of her voice.

"They won't here you, they're in the floor above us and these walls are completely sound proof." Tony said rubbing his temples. He looked faintly amused at Insanity's antics. "Jarvis, send in Pride, Greed, and Lust." He said.

The mentioned homunculi came in the room looking a little more than confused. "So this is where you wandered off too Sanit, made some friends?" Greed said smirking at his little sister. Insanity blinked twice without saying anything then smiled gleefully, "I like that, Sanit. Now I have a nickname too! We need one for Pride now," She said excitedly then frowned, "We need to help my new friends save the earth." She said seriously.

Her siblings looked bemused.

"Um that sounded really fake and rehearsed. Sanit, what did I say about lying?" Greed said raising his eyebrow at his younger sister.

If Insanity was offended that her brothers thought she was lying she didn't show it, instead she had a thoughtful and slightly irritated look on her face.

"No nii-san! Pay attention to the details. When we got here Kiki said that we gave off a baleful presence, the same baleful presence that he felt in the desolate realms. Remember? I think that someone is trying to make philosopher stones, and a lot if the several empty realms are anything to go by." She said slowly, she turned to look at Tony and Bruce. She narrowed her eyes and blinked exactly eight times, four for the both of them.

"No offence to anyone else in the room, but you two. Tony and Bruce, you both have higher than normal human IQ's, correct?" She gave them no time to process the question and continued to talk quickly and loudly.

"A philosopher's stone, do you know what that is? It's a substance, either liquid or solid, that is prophesied to be able to turned lead into gold, to amplify alchemical abilities, to create life. It can do more than that, but that's besides the point. Do you know how this stone is created?" She asked the room waiting for the answer that would put this entire situation into perspective.

Darcy's eyes widened exponentially, she started to tremble slightly and looked disgusted, "It's created from an extraordinarily large sacrifice of lives." She answered airily, completely shel shocked, "You think that- but how? Loki how many realms are empty?" She asked, praying for a small number, though she knew it was in vain.

"Thirteen realms so far, and the latest one, the realm of Silence, is very close to the realm that Midgard inhabits. That's why we came to warn you." Loki said looking excited at the prospect of getting information.

Darcy nodded her head and looked to Pride who looked contemplative, "Do you think that who ever is doing this, is trying to do what your father tried to do?" She asked.

Pride frowned and shook his head, "Whoever is doing this clearly has extensive knowledge on what we did, and if they are making philosopher's stones they should know that Homunculus failed. No one in they're right mind would try to do that, they'd die." He said grimacing with the reminder of his creator, he refused to call that man anything other than his original name, Homunculus, after he was left for dead at the mercy of Edward Elric.

Thor narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps the one responsible is doing something entirely different. Tell me, new acquaintances, what did your creator do?" He asked frowning slightly.

Lust crossed his arms, "He killed everyone in the world to make a philosophers stone large and powerful enough to consume Truth." He said, he looked rather uncomfortable talking about it.

Natasha looked slightly miffed, "What is Truth?"

Greed looked faintly irritated that someone could be dumb enough to relive someone else's mistake, "Truth is the ethereal being that guards the gate. That thing was real smug when talking about itself. Confused the hell outa me." He said, then his eyes widened as if he just realized something.

"In my honest opinion, if the circumstances were different, I would rather let the situation play itself out then get myself involved." He said shaking his head.

The look he received for that statement was nothing short of murderous.

He shook his head more firmly, "Don't look at me like that, I didn't say that I wasn't going to help. All I'm saying is that I've had enough dying to last me a lifetime." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah? Well suck it up, because I did not get revived just to be used as a sacrifice for some idiots stupidity." Pride said narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

Insanity looked solemn, "Well I guess that settles it." She said with a determined nod of her head.

Tony nodded to her, "Fantastic. One question though, who's Kiki?"

Insanity smiled teasingly, "Why, Loki of course!"

* * *

**Well there you go. I wanna thank all the people who favourited and followed. I thought that if I put my fanfic in this archive it wouldn't get much love, but I'm ecstatic to see that I was wrong. Btw, the only paring that I'm deadset on is Natasha/Greed so if you guys have any suggestions or requests, make em known to me. I'm here to please you guys. Love you all truly. **


End file.
